


Overnights

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [Cr]eek S[O]nnet [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: Tweek's parents went to Argentina without taking him, causing him another panic strike. At that time, Craig showed his strength as a boyfriend.../Translated from Chinese.





	Overnights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [過夜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080549) by [AirportDaphnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis). 

After the school in Park County, Craig and Tweek walk home.  
“Craig, I want to talk to you something.” Says Tweek.  
“Yes honey?” Says Craig.  
“My parents got an invitation from a coffee festival, going to Buenos Aries this week and they will bring me on!”  
“Wow that's super great.”  
It actually is super mega bad. Clyde joined a basketball camp, he goes there every day after school; Token goes to the drama club every day; Jimmy needs to do physical-therapeutics. And among those four dicks he can only accept Kenny, for the other three he doesn't give a shite. The problem is, Kenny always talks about Bunny Girls to him while he does not have any interest.  
“Craig, Craig!” Shouted Tweek, for he sees Craig was in a daze.  
“Oh, hey. How long will you be in there?” Asks Craig.  
“Hmm... I don't know. My parents planned to travel there for a while. I'll say it's two weeks.”  
As they are chatting, they reach the doorstep of Tweak's. Craig goes in and play with Tweek until Mrs. Tucker literally calls him and tell him to go home.  
After leaving Tweek's home, Craig becomes very upset.  
“14 days! 14 days without seeing Tweek! 14 boring days! 14 days without the cupcakes! Oh, that's super awful...”  
The day that Tweek schedule to leave.  
Lunchtime, Tweek is sitting next to Craig as usual, but he seems a little bit tired, which is weird. Because he now drinks coffee less than before.  
“What's wrong babe, aren't you going to Argentina? Why – why do you look so tired? You have been excited and got little sleep?” Asks Craig.  
“The thing is honey, my parents told me that they would pick me up to Denver this afternoon but they came home very late last night. After your departure at 8 o’clock last night, I went to bed at 10 and I was woken up at around two by very loud noise…” Tweek talks a lot about it. All in all, he had to wear earbuds to get some sleep, and he failed to find his parents this morning too.

Craig knows that if Tweek didn’t sleep well he would start trembling. So, after he finishes speaking, Craig gently holds and pets him until he can start to get some food.  
“Hey Tweek, I went home yesterday after the basketball camp and when pass Marsh’s, I can tell the adults were partying there. I think your parents were there too.” Says Clyde.  
“Were they high? You know, Stan's dad has a Tegrity farm.” Says Token.  
“Why not ask Stan?” “Hey Stan, was there an adultery party at your house last night?”  
“I guess you mean a party for adults, Clyde?”  
“Yeah that's what I wanna say.”  
“I don't know, I went to Kyle's last night.”  
“My dad went there last night.” Says Kyle. “A lot of adults went there and of course Tweek’s parents were–well they were there, too. And I mum said they seemed did not go home today.”  
“Whaaaaaaaat? How could I not notice? Why don't you say that to me Kyle?” Tweek jump off from the chair.  
“Holy Buddha.” Murmurs Craig.  
Craig, Clyde Token and Jimmy look at the direction where the four boys sit.  
“Oh, what's the matter huh? Your high parents left you and went away huh?” Says Cartman.  
“Shut the F up fat ass.” Says Craig.  
“You shut up, Smurf.”  
“Aaaaaaaaargh! No!” Tweek leaves the seat and runs out.  
“Clyde, Token, please help us clean up.” Says Craig.  
“Jesas Clyst, Token.” Says Clyde. “Craig said ‘Please’ to us.”

One thing about Tweek is for sure, that is, Tweek may seem soft as usual, but there will be special skills burst out from his body once he gets some irritation. Like now, he’s gone “knowhere” in the moment.  
Craig walks in the corridor.  
“Hey, Craig. I saw Tweek went to the playground.”  
It is Wendy, she thought Craig was looking for Tweek. And she's right.  
“Thank you.” Says Craig.  
“Is everything okay?” Asks Bebe.  
Craig leaves without saying anything.  
“Oh my God Bebe.”  
“What happened?”  
“He just said ‘Thank you’ to us!”  
“Oh my goodness.”

Outside the cold wind blows and freezes, Tweek is dialling and shaking.  
Why'd he go outside to call? Craig thinks.  
“Honey, can we go inside and call? It's freezing outside.”  
“No, Craig, you don't get it, they... they don't pick me up, they don’t answer me! Urghhhh, I swear I’ll skip the class and go home if they don't t answer next call!”  
“Babe, wait. If you skip the class, Mr Garrison will make you a detention!”  
“But Craig, they threw me away...”  
“So you are going to throw me away, too?”  
Craig goes on and holds Tweek's hands, and they just feel so cool.  
“No Craig, I will never leave you...”  
Craig takes Tweek's phone and clenches his hands. “Let's go look for Mr Garrison and ask him for approval to leave. If he doesn't allow, I will skip the class with you.”  
Before Tweek, Craig could get annoyed to anything easily. But now, only Tweek calms down, he calms down.

“Mkay, so Tweek needs to go home now, right?” Says Mr Garrison.  
“Me too, Mr Garrison.”  
“And what's your reason again, Craig?”  
“I said I have to accompany with Tweek for it's not safe to leave him alone.”  
“Mkay, how will you get home?”  
“The scooters.”  
“Oh, not that thing!” Mr Garrison shouted. “C'mon, let me drive you home.”  
So, they get on Mr Garrison's Jaguar, and Mr Garrison drive over 60 mph in a 40 mph limit street. Tweek and Craig have to grab seatbelts very hard to stay still, regardless of what is hit.  
After sending them to Tweek's house, Mr Garrison says he will inform them once he gets information, and then he leaves.  
Tweek rushes to the second floor after entering the house, only to find no one; Craig check the first floor, and it is the same.  
Craig enter Tweek’s room, finding him cuddling up on his bed, backwards to the window. Craig sits beside him on the edge of the bed, gently stroking his blondies.  
“Craig… How can they do that?”  
“Hey, how about you get some sleep, I will wake you up once Mr Garrison calls me, mkay?” Craig shake his head slightly.  
Tweek giggles. “Alright.”  
Tweek's hands feel so freezing. Craig would love Tweek to be in Buenos Aries now.  
It turns out that, after the sunset, Mr Garrison sent a message to Craig, saying that Mr and Mrs Tweak have boarded an aeroplane to South America. Meanwhile, Mrs Tucker called Craig.  
“Craig, you are not coming home yet, with Tweek?”  
“Well, mom, how did you know about this?”  
“I guess Mr Garrison told me about that.”  
Tweek opens his eyes, seems awake.  
“Okay, mum.”  
“Babe, would you love to come to my home? Because I think uncle and aunt would not come back in the short time...”  
“Screw them, I'm being with you.” Tweek murmurs.  
Craig smiles. And he can see Tweek smile too.  
“Oh no, they took my package!” Tweek shouts.  
Craig signs.

In Tucker's.  
Craig opens the door, and Tweek follows behind him.  
“Hey, it's Craig and Tweek. They're back!” says Mr Tucker, who is watching television. “Welcome home, sons.”  
“Kids, put down your stuffs and come to the dining room ASAP. I cooked some spaghetti for you.” Says Mrs Tucker.  
“I like spaghetti.” Says Tweek.  
“That'll be great!” Says Mrs Tucker.  
“Craig, quickly, take Tweek's stuffs op stairs.”  
“Jesas, mum. I'm working on it.” Says Craig, stepping on the stairs.  
“Young man, please don't say that to your mum.” Says Mr Tucker.  
Tweak sits on the chair in front of the dining table.  
“Just treat here like your home, honey.” Says Mrs Tucker.  
“Yes, Mrs Tucker!”

Craig gets down from upstairs.  
“Craig, take good care of Tweek.” Says Mrs Tucker, she then goes upstairs.  
Craig sits towards Tweek. Using a fork, he rolls the noodles and puts them in mouth. Tweek is looking at Craig.  
“What's wrong babe? Don't you like the noodles?”  
“I like spaghetti. I just never saw you eat noodles like this.”  
Even just for a moment, but Craig is sure that Tweek just smiled to him.  
After the dinner and dishes washed, Mrs Tucker asks them to bathe.  
“It's 9 o'clock. Would you love to please some video games later, babe?”  
“That's cool, I brought my Switch.”  
“We can play PlayStation 4 tomorrow. We can come back earlier tomorrow.” Says Craig. “So… Would you mind bathing with me?”  
“Craig! I, ugh, I mean, I’m okay about it...” Tweek blushes.  
“Come.”  
Craig takes the towels and Tweek goes into bathroom first.  
Door at the end of the corridor opened.  
“Oh my God. This fast?” Speaks Trisha.  
“Shut up Trisha, go back to your room!” Speaks Craig.  
“What's the matter, Craig?”  
“Nothing, just my little sister.”  
Craig flips Trisha out then he walks into the bathroom and closes the door.  
Tweak has already undressed his shirt, been naked. Craig tries his best not to look Tweek directly and hung up the towels first, then he strips himself.  
“Is it true that your penis is the longest in the school Craig?”  
Craig blushes, but he calms very soon. “Of course, how could maths go wrong?  
Tweek would like to say something, but Craig stop him by taking off his under pant.  
“It's now all yours baby.” Craig grins.  
Craig leads Tweek to the tub. They sit down carefully and oppositely. The water overflows, making fair-sounding clatter.  
“You not small too, babe. But mine's still bigger.”  
“Craig, you piece of…… Wait, look, there's something in the water!”  
“What?” Craig looks down and watch.  
“Can't you see that even it is this big?”  
Tweek reaches for and grabs Craig's private parts fleetly.  
“I'm gonna teach you a lesson naughty!” Craig says. He then swoops to Tweek and gets physical to him, making him laughs loudly, even Trisha can hear it.  
“My Goddess, boys are so lame!”

It's half past 10 after they get out from the bathroom. If it was not Mr Tucker knocking the door and hasten them to get out, who knows when they would finish.  
“Turns out that bathed together cost more time than bathe solely...” Laying on the bed, Craig says.  
Tweek is teasing Stripe, with only an under pant on.  
“Honey, where is your pyjamas?”  
“Ah, I presume they're now in Argentina.” Holding Stripe, Tweek says.  
Craig ransacks boxes and chests, finally finds his old pyjamas. He asks Tweek to put it on, and it just suits him well.  
Tweak puts Stripe back and goes to the bed.  
“Craig, I'm sorry, can we play video games tomorrow? Because I'm exhausted today…”  
Partly because of the bathe.  
“Of course, good night babe.”  
“Good night babe.” Says Tweek, who instantly falls into dreams.  
Craig wants to hold Tweek to sleep and he does so, for fearing Tweek would get cold. No, he just wanted to. But when he holds Tweek, he finds any knows why Tweek only wears a shirt all day long: He is so warm, like hot-warm. Maybe that's because of his "coffee belly".  
With the radiation of warmth, Craig slowly falls asleep.


End file.
